Til death do us part
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: Living in a dream is much more fun." Duo tries to commit suicide. Switches from present to past. A nice short summary for a strange cruel fic.
1. Default Chapter

Til' death do us part  
  
By Akemi Maxwell, standard disclaimers apply  
  
10/11/03  
  
~  
  
Duo held the needle to his arm. His heart raced and it was as if he could hear his own heartbeat. His eyes twitched, and his grip on the needle tightened. His body trembled. Why was he shaking?  
  
~  
  
Three months earlier: A.C. 197  
  
"Duo, do you want to' come over to my place after school?" Quatre smiled waving over to the ex-pilot.  
  
"Sorry, I have loads of homework, maybe some other time, k?" Duo patted the blonde on the shoulder, "You know how it is around here."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, see ya' later!" Quatre jogged across the street, looking both ways.  
  
Duo watched for a while before stuffing a hand in his pocket and continuing down the sidewalk. He listened to the voices of fellow students walking home from school. Buses drove by, the choking exhaust emitting from the rear. As he passed the plaza, one store after another, he watched kids scurry into a comic store. He smiled momentarily and entered too.  
  
After five minutes, Duo continued now reading his manga. He tried to watch where he was going, how fast and read the book at the same time. "Oof!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir I-" Duo cut himself off and blinked, "Heero?"  
  
"Yeah?" Heero glanced back at Duo with a nonchalant look. He seemed to be watching a channel on one of the TVs in the window of an electronic store.  
  
"Um, nothing, see you when you make it home," without giving him another look, Duo continued on home. He had meant to ask Heero what he was doing, to start a conversation, but he knew better than anyone that that wouldn't happen. If it had been a question about war, machinery or electronics, Heero would've been interested. There was no use just asking for the time.  
  
Duo tossed his books onto his bed, "Another day accomplished," he said with a sigh. He kicked off his shoes and sprawled over his bed, "So much to do. I wish it would just all disappear."  
  
Half an hour later, Heero returned to his home, an apartment just above Duo's. Duo had insisted that they share an apartment, but Heero had made his mind up. Somehow Duo could see them sharing an apartment anyway.  
  
Duo grabbed a broom and jabbed the ceiling of his bathroom, which, in Heero's apartment, would be where Heero's computer desk was located, "Come help with my homework!"  
  
A faint 'screw you!' emitted from above.  
  
"Bitch," Duo spat before grabbing the books off his bed and leaving his apartment. He climbed the stairs to the rooms above, muttering under his breath.  
  
He knocked quickly on Heero's door. Twenty seconds passed and not even the patter of feet could be heard. Duo growled and rapped hard on the door this time. Finally the pitter-patter of angry feet could be heard approaching. Heero opened the door, "What the hell's wrong with you!? Get your ass inside!" were Heero's first words, "Beatin' on my damn door like it's a god damn-" Heero muttered as if he didn't know what to say next.  
  
Duo plopped down on the end of Heero's bed, flipping through his textbooks for the right page, "Here."  
  
Heero inspected the problem, "Why is this hard for you? I'm already finished and I got home an hour after you."  
  
"Well, I took a nap! School is stressful and I need time for myself, unlike you!" Duo retorted, "I do hope that you're not trying to call me 'retarded', I'll kick your ass!"  
  
"Calm down," Heero said and began to explain the problem.  
  
Later on that night Duo crawled into his bed, ready for a night of well- deserved rest. He grabbed his broom and jabbed the ceiling again, "Goodnight, bitch!"  
  
"Screw you," came back from the ceiling.  
  
Duo stayed awake for a few hours, thinking. He wanted his life right where it is now. He wanted time to stay still. As he closed his eyes to sleep, he would have never guessed his fate . . .  
  
~  
  
A few days later:  
  
"This will calm you down," The man said, giving the bottle to Duo.  
  
"Are you sure this stuff won't mess me up?" Duo looked at the red liquid inside.  
  
"It's just aroma therapy," The man smiled, "You've never seen this stuff in stores? I'm just selling it for cheap!"  
  
Duo somehow doubted this, but he was willing to give it a try. ~  
  
One month later:  
  
Duo coughed up blood and spat it onto the black top.  
  
"C'mon! You said you'd prove you're a man! Stupid faggot!" The boy kicked Duo over.  
  
Duo held his ribs and slowly stood up. His body was weak, but not from this fight. It was something much worse.  
  
"Stop fooling around and listen to yourself! What makes you think something like this is worth fighting over?" Duo wiped blood from his mouth.  
  
The boy's friends laughed, "It doesn't matter, this is fun!"  
  
"You bastards!" Duo braced himself as a punch came flying at him.  
  
Nothing happened. Duo opened one eye, then both, "Heero!"  
  
Heero was standing in front of Duo, blocking the boy's fist with one hand, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"That's none of your business, dickhead!" The boy growled through clenched teeth.  
  
Heero squeezed the boy's fist until bones popped and cracked, "You should reconsider."  
  
By then the boy was screaming and trying to free himself from Heero's strong grasp. Heero released his grip and together, the boys took off, not looking back.  
  
Heero turned to Duo, "You okay?"  
  
Duo's left eye would not open, and he guessed it was black. His ribs and left leg screamed murder as well.  
  
Heero didn't wait for an answer, and seeing Duo raise his hurt leg, he moved to that side and put Duo's arm around his shoulders, steadying him. He watched Duo's feet as he began to walk, "What happened, I thought you could take people like this."  
  
"Hey, I haven't been to well these days," Duo croaked.  
  
Heero lay Duo down on his bed. He removed Duo's shoes and coat, placing them on a chair next to Duo's desk. Heero left shortly to retrieve a first aid kit from his apartment, returning with the kit already open and the correct tools in his hand. He felt along Duo's left leg until Duo whimpered. He placed a bag of ice on Duo's eye, before moving to Duo's chest. He lifted up Duo's shirt and instantly saw the blue and purple blotches. He gingerly pressed his palm on them. Duo's breath came short. Heero confirmed his suspicions, "Cracked," he searched the room for a closet and returning with a big blanket, "Don't do anything harsh for the next several weeks."  
  
Duo simply nodded and held the iced pack to his eye, "Thank you, you're a true friend, bud."  
  
Heero just shrug with a little shyness in his face and left.  
  
Twenty minutes after Heero left, Duo reached under his bed and retrieved a bottle, "Type S," he whispered to himself, "Sinnomon," He held up a lighter, lighting it. He sprinkled a drop of the liquid onto the flame and it turned red. He let the sweet scent control his thoughts, "Yes," Duo smiled, "Take away my doubts and pain."  
  
~  
  
Seven weeks later:  
  
"Another D-," Duo sighed crinkling up his paper. The bell rang and he tossed it into the trash before leaving the room.  
  
"Maybe," Heero said, catching up to him, "If you studied and did your homework, you'd get better grades."  
  
"That's none of your concern," Duo muttered rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay? You haven't been looking to healthy lately," A voice emitted from a body behind him.  
  
"You too, Quatre?" Duo sighed.  
  
"It's true," Heero said with a little 'I told you so' tune to it.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine," Duo stuffed his hands in his pockets and lumbered off.  
  
Heero and Quatre watched Duo turn the corner, "Something's not right," Quatre held his breath, not wanting to think about it.  
  
"Yeah," Heero said in his monotone voice, "And I'm going to find out what it is."  
  
At six Heero returned to check up on Duo. For the past few weeks, Duo hasn't been jabbing the ceiling with his broom, a sign of emotional withdrawal.  
  
Duo was sleeping when Heero arrived. This didn't set Heero back one bit. Duo's black eye had healed, and the leg was still a bit bruised, but Heero was still looking after the ribs. Heero pressed down on the rib cage with the palm of his hand, and Duo still came short of breath, but held it for a shorter time. The ribs would be fine in a few weeks.  
  
Heero noticed the paleness in Duo's face. Heero was convinced it wasn't lack of sleep, for Duo was sleeping at that very moment. Perhaps Duo wasn't eating enough.  
  
Heero left Duo's apartment, going back to his own, thinking about the possibilities. Duo was always stressed over school. Maybe it is lack of sleep after all.  
  
~  
  
Next chapter:  
  
"More Type S . . .please!"  
  
"Where did you get this!?"  
  
"Call an ambulance!"  
  
"Living in a dream is much more fun."  
  
Chapter two: The meaning of Death 


	2. The meaning of Death

Til' death do us part  
  
Chapter two: The meaning of Death  
  
10/12/03  
  
~  
  
Duo pushed the needle into his arm with ease. He watched as the number of fluid went down. It stung. He sat down on the bathroom floor, leaning up against the bathtub  
  
Heero walked down the stairs, whistling his happy tune, content and feeling slightly excited to see his companion, "Knock, knock!" He sang as he opened the unlocked door. No one greeted him. He felt a chill in the air, "Duo?"  
  
Heero searched each room, not finding his cheeky buddy anywhere. Finally, Heero poked his head into the bathroom and groped the wall for a light switch. Light flooded the room.  
  
"Oh god!" Heero screamed, "Duo!"  
  
Duo lay breathing heavily, blood strewn over his shirt. The blood was coming from inside the body.  
  
"NO! I won't let you do this!" Heero shook Duo violently.  
  
A man had heard the commotion and entered upon hearing Heero's voice, "What's the matter son?"  
  
"Call an ambulance!" Heero screamed, holding Duo's head up. He looked back down at Duo, "Why?" he whispered shakily.  
  
Duo looked up into his eyes smiling, "Living in a dream is much more fun."  
  
~  
  
One month earlier:  
  
Duo hobbled along the streets, his eyes baggy and his skin as pale as snow. He reached the ally, "Type S . . . please," he said sluggishly.  
  
"That's it," the man chuckled, "I'm all out," he walked further down the alley.  
  
"Wait!" Duo called out sleepily, before passing out.  
  
~  
  
A few days later:  
  
"Duo . . . you're shaking," Heero murmured.  
  
"Mind your own damn business and help me with my homework!" Duo retorted.  
  
Heero stared at Duo's shaking body, worried about his comrade. The broom jabs have completely stopped. This is the first time speaking to Heero in days.  
  
Heero grabbed Duo's arm, "Tell me. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Duo's eyes where hidden behind his undernourished hair, "If you really cared, you'd let me go right now."  
  
Heero waited four seconds before releasing Duo. What Duo had said made completely no sense to him. Why was Duo hell bent on pushing him away? There friendship's flame had gone down to a flicker. What would happen when it went out?  
  
~  
  
A week later:  
  
"I'm glad you came to visit Duo," Quatre's smile brightened, then faded, "Duo, I'm still worried about your condition. Shall I call a doctor?"  
  
"Why would you do such a thing," Duo spat, "Heero's already tried, I never showed up to meet that doctor!"  
  
"What about Sally? Would that make you feel better?" Quatre was already picking up the phone.  
  
Duo slammed his hand down over Quatre's, forcing the phone back down into the receiver, "Sally can go to hell!"  
  
For the first time, Duo frightened Quatre. There was a look in Duo's gaunt eyes, besides the fact that they look like two burnt holes in his head. Quatre began to tremble and his heart raced. He wished no longer to be near Duo, "Please, let go," He began to pull his hand away.  
  
Duo pulled it back, yanking Quatre to him. He held Quatre by the neck, pushing him up against the wall, "If you call any doctor, anyone, I'll break your fucking neck!" Duo released Quatre and he dropped onto the floor, backing into a corner.  
  
Duo strolled off. He reached the nearest bathroom and began searching the cabinets for pills, any kind of pills. He spotted syringes and needles in the far right corner of the cabinet, Quatre's diabetic needles. Duo found an unused one and stuffed it into his jacket. He ran across a bottle of narcotic and stuffed that into his jacket as well.  
  
He may not have Type S, but he has something much more the same.  
  
~  
  
Present:  
  
"That's what must have happened," Heero said aloud, finishing his thoughts, "When he was restricted from Type S, his body couldn't handle even an hour without it. So he resorted to another way of hallucinating."  
  
"I'm sorry that I wasn't watching him," Quatre sighed looking at Heero who was sitting in a chair across the room, "I was afraid to go near him after he threatened me. I let him get away with the syringe and narcotic. I don't even know why I kept it in there."  
  
"It doesn't matter, what's done is done," Sally Poe tucked the sleeping Duo in, "I just hope time is on our side."  
  
Duo had a simple look on his face. He didn't look sick at first glance, but when you saw the tubes and wires connected to him, you understood.  
  
"Who knew," Heero said, squeezing the empty bottle that once held Type S, "Who knew that the Type S would act so violently against the sedative? What exactly is Type S?" He looked at Duo, "Where did you get this!?"  
  
Sally fondled Duo's bangs, moving them away from his eyes. She checked his IV before leaving the room, Quatre following behind, leaving Heero and Duo in peace.  
  
Heero's eyes fell on Duo. He stared for a long time, remembering all the fun times they had, even as children. He remembered the first day Heero had gotten into a fight when he was ten, Duo was right there beside him, and together they won that fight. How did it come to this? Why would Duo be so blind as to do something like this?  
  
The IV dripped silently and Heero couldn't look at Duo anymore. It hurt. He looked around the room, not knowing what he would do next and in his restlessness, he spotted a book on the table across from Duo. He walked around the bed, eyes locked on the book, until it came nearer enough to read the title, Holy Bible. Heero's blood ran cold for a bit before he picked up the book and returned to his chair to read it. Duo's favorite book, now in Heero's hands.  
  
Heero flipped to the first page and silently, with anticipation, read.  
  
~  
  
The IV dripped and Duo opened his eyes slowly. He felt fuzzy, his vision blurred terribly and his body were in great pain. He raised his head painfully and surveyed the room, his eyes then resting on a figure lying in a chair. He recognized the fluffy mess of chocolate brown hair, "Heero?" He whispered out, "Is that you?"  
  
Heero had fallen asleep in his chair, only halfway into the Bible. He raised his head a bit to the sound of his name.  
  
"Heero," Duo hoarsed out louder, "Heero!"  
  
Heero snapped out of his sleep and his head swiveled around the room, finally resting on Duo. He smiled, "Duo, you're awake!" His voice softened, "I'm glad."  
  
"Heero, I'm cold, come lay with me," Duo patted the space next to him.  
  
Heero stood up halfway and rested the book on his chair. He weaved his way around the tubes and wires and crawled into the bed, cuddling up with his companion. He rested his cheek on the back of Duo's head, Duo's soft hair cushioning it. He smiled contently, rubbing warmth into Duo's upper arm, "Why? Give me the real answer."  
  
"Do you know the meaning of Death?" Duo smiled, snuggling into his pillow, warming his ears, "I do, I've seen it."  
  
Heero smiled, "Then I have no reason to be here right now," Heero began to move off the bed.  
  
"No! Stay," Duo whined, yanking Heero's left leg back onto the bed.  
  
Heero chuckled then sighed, "I know you have problems, but there's other ways of beating around them."  
  
"I thought so, but I was already hooked," Duo whispered, "I'm sorry for being such an ass; to you, to Quatre. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sleep, you need more rest," Heero yawned himself, remembering that he was disturbed from his rest.  
  
"Goodnight, bitch," Duo whispered, smiling.  
  
"Screw you," Heero chuckled before closing his eyes for rest.  
  
Quatre smiled, watching from the window in the door.  
  
~  
  
Next chapter:  
  
"Let's go home, you're a lot healthier now."  
  
"I have more Type S."  
  
"Our friendship is becoming something more."  
  
"I can't go back! I won't go back!"  
  
Chapter three: A new addiction 


	3. A new addiction

Til Death do us part  
  
10/15/03  
  
Chapter three: A new addiction  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long!  
  
~  
  
"Duo," Heero's voice whispered into Duo's ear, "Wake up."  
  
Duo moaned and gently backed handed the offending voice. He pulled the covers up to his chin.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Heero's voice sounded amused and he tried again, "Duo, you're healthy enough to leave. Let's go home."  
  
Duo's eyes opened, "Home?" He smiled, "In that case!" He sat up and was greeted by Heero's happy grin. He draped his legs over the side of the hospital bed.  
  
"I brought you a pair of my clothes, since your apartment was locked," Heero turned his back and rummaged through his pack.  
  
"I thought you could pick any lock!" Duo said sarcastically, recalling one time, when they were ten, Heero had stated he could break into any house that was locked.  
  
"I didn't want anybody to see me," Heero retorted and smirked, carrying some clothes back to Duo.  
  
Duo smiled and unfolded the clothing, before suddenly frowning. He lowered the clothes and gave Heero a wry look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero narrowed his eyes.  
  
Duo held the shirt back up, "You think this is funny! Heero," He pouted, "These are tacky!"  
  
Heero stared at Duo for a few seconds before cracking up, "Duo! I used to wear those and I still do! What's wrong with my green tank and bike shorts!"  
  
Duo still pouted and sighed before putting on the clothes, "I guess beggars can't be choosers. Still I don't feel right wearing them, they do look better on you!"  
  
"That's better," Heero said, as Duo got his left through the shorts and pulled them up.  
  
"Aw, I feel naked! This is wrong and you know it! Hey, you didn't bring me any shoes," Duo pouted again.  
  
Heero stood beside Duo and draped Duo's left arm around his shoulders. They began to walk out of the door when Heero said in a strange tone, "Duo, are we friends?"  
  
Duo looked Heero in the eye before laughing again, "Heero! Of course we are! What makes you think we aren't?"  
  
"Nothing," Heero smiled as he looked ahead. He felt much better, his tension cleared. All this time, being worried about Duo, he was worried about the two of them as well.  
  
Quatre looked up from his seat and his worried features brightened up like the sun, "Duo!!" He ran full speed at Duo and at first, Duo wanted to haul ass before Quatre could run into him, but Quatre stopped and threw his arms around him, "Oh thank God! Duo, I thought . . ." Quatre started to cry before he finished his sentence.  
  
Duo was a bit startled, "Quatre, what's with the water works! I've never seen you act so out of character before!"  
  
"Duo," Heero smiled down at him, "He was worried about you, just like I have been!"  
  
"I'm sorry, guys," Duo blushed, "You don't have to worry anymore."  
  
Quatre smiled, relief washing over his features, "Let's hope so."  
  
~  
  
Heero sat Duo down on his bed picking up, scattered items and discarding them in the trash.  
  
Duo smiled, "Kind of a neat freak aren't we?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"After all the time we've been together, you never knew that?" Heero laughed and made Duo lie down. He then retreated to the kitchen to make soup. He put a pot of hot water on the stove before returning, and picking up some papers.  
  
"What's that?" Duo asked, still lying on his bed.  
  
"Your homework," Heero grinned, "I've been doing it for you while you were sick."  
  
"Heero," Duo smiled affectionately, before changing the subject, "Does anyone else know about what happened?"  
  
"No," Heero's grin faded, "I told them you had the flu."  
  
"Well that was pretty easy," Duo laughed before saying with a sedate face, "Heero, did you stay by my side the whole time I was out?"  
  
"Yes," Heero smiled looking truthfully into Duo's eyes, "I couldn't just leave you and not worry about you, could I?"  
  
Duo's heart skipped, "Heero," he sat up, and Heero rushed over to lay him back down. He grabbed Heero's hand and held it firmly, "Heero, I thank you. You're a real guardian angel," Duo smiled, feeling loving warmth in his heart, "Heero, may I ask that you always stay by my side?"  
  
Heero's eyes drooped with affection, and he embraced Duo tightly, "Yes, Duo Maxwell, I will."  
  
~  
  
A few months later:  
  
The volume on the T.V. blared as it was turned up, "The newly discovered drug, Sinnomon or Type S has been studied over the past few months. Studies show the drug takes hold of the body and after extensive use; the body becomes dependent on the drug. The death count is now 200 and rising. Laws have been passed, making Type S illegal in the US. Anyone caught using the drug will be sentence with 40 years-"  
  
"I was almost one of them," Duo muted the television.  
  
"I thank God you weren't," Heero smiled and kissed his lover on the forehead.  
  
Quatre smiled from his seat across from them, writing in his journal, 'Heero and Duo are the most happiest people I have ever seen. A month after Duo's predicament, they got together, something I never expected, seeing on how they were friends for years, never thinking of their friendship as more than that. This leaves hope in my heart for my new friend Trowa and I. We met a few weeks ago, during lunch at school. He had just moved here and hadn't any friends yet, and over ten minutes of introductions, we were the best of friends. Even though we've been friends for only a few weeks, we seem to be getting closer, and I'm finding myself attracted to him. I can only hope that life stays how it is, and hope nothing like this ever happens again.'  
  
"C'mon, Q, let's go to the movies, what do ya say?" Duo smiled standing up giddily.  
  
"That sounds fun!" Quatre smiled.  
  
"We can even invite that Trowa boy your so fond of," Heero smirked.  
  
"H-how did you know?" Quatre pressed his journal to his chest.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes when you're around him. You like him," Heero's eyes held a smiling glint to them.  
  
"Guess there's no denying it," Quatre said defeated, but somehow relieved.  
  
"No sweat! Call him over!" Duo yelled, "The more, the merrier!"  
  
In no time, the two grabbed their keys and coats and raced out the door, leaving Heero in the dust. He turned around, taking one more look before sighing contently, then shut off the lights.  
  
~  
  
Well, I don't know about the ending. You get the idea right? There was another plot to this fic but I had a feeling it would drag on, so I decided to end it here. 


End file.
